zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Knight
Timothy Alistair Knight, or just Tim, is a 24 year old human, member of the Shadow Strikers and the best friend of Mavis Callahan, Mala Reid and Linos. Tim grew up with his best friend Mavis before encountering "Liam" and learning about the existence of demons and magic. Before this, Tim was well known for his high level of intellect but never skipped a grade of school out of his own choosing. Despite his high intellect he is rather ridiculed by other students for it but simply brushes it off as nothing. Since the forming of the Shadow Strikers, Tim contributes to the group as the high intellect and Chi Wizard of the group. Tim was eventually recruited with his friends into Section 13 by Captain Black, who later formed Section 16, where Tim and the Strikers have worked for the past five years. Physical description Tim has average skin, blue eyes and hazelnut hair. He wears a dark blue sweater vest on top of a light blue t-shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. He carries around a messenger bag that contains various objects such as his spell book and ingredients. Tim's appearance does not change much into his years as a Section 16 agent, sporting a plan light blue shirt beneath a pale blue argyle vest, navy pants and brown shoes. Personality Tim is rather stern and serious about his work and is rather annoyed when people forget crucial details or misplace extremely important items. An example of this was when Linos and Mala had fallen sick with food poisoning, he asked Mavis for the winged unicorn coin only to learn that she had let her pet bearded dragon, Phineas, eat it. Despite his serious personality he does it with good intentions and can easily support his friends when it's needed. Abilities Powers *'Chi Wizardry:' Tim is extensive in his skills with chi wizardry and has a high knowledge of how to use it. *'Crystal Demon Chi (temporarily):' Tim was temporarily imbued with Mala's Crystal Demon Chi and gained the ability to manipulate crystals and also gained a wolf-like appearance similar to Mala. *'Fire Demon Chi (temporarily):' During their battle against Dong Xin, Tim was temporarily imbued with Drago's Fire Demon Chi. While Drago did not give him enough for him to take on his physical traits or actually control fire, he was given just enough to keep his body temperature warm while they were in the Arctic. Skills *'Computer expertise and hacking:' Tim is well experienced with computers and has a high level of knowledge of how they work. He also possesses a high level of hacking skills, capable of hacking into a database and extracting information such as when he planted Linos's fake identification into the school system. Weaknesses *'Weak physique:' Tim isn't as physically strong as compared to the others and is wide open to physical attacks. Equipment *'Chi Wizard spell book and ingredients:' Tim generally carries his spell book around as well as the ingredients he needs to cast them. Trivia *According to Linos, Tim smells like peppermint. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters